


Lovesick (Tsumioda)

by glitt3rc0re



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, sick day, softcore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitt3rc0re/pseuds/glitt3rc0re
Summary: Mioda finds Tsumiki to be sick, and tries to help care for her in the best way she can <3
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy title aside!! This is just a self indulgent tsumioda fic i wanted 2 create because I can’t seem to ever find softcore fics that suit my tastes, sooo I wrote one myself!! Please enjoy and feel free to leave feedback <3

Ibukis POV.

The ceiling. How many feet above me is it? How many little cracks are there in the drywall? Why is it slowly chipping away? How old is this cottage? When-? I rolled over, squishing my face into the pillow, trying to block out my racing thoughts. I rolled back over to try and get a view of the clock on the bedside table. 

8:32.

Hmm. Its been a bit since i woke up from comatose but, i still can't get used to sleeping in again. Its strange really. But the sunlight streaming in through the open blinds in my cottage told me i had to get up.

'Its now or never,' i thought, sitting up and hauling myself off the bed. 

♡︎

They were scattered throughout the hotel restaurant when i came in. Hiyoko, seated promptly next to Mahiru, tugging on her sleeve to get her attention, for whatever reason; Hajime, Fuyuuhiko, Kazuichi and Nagito, all chatting casually at another table; Sonia fawning over Gundham's Devas, and Peko watching enviously, Teruteru bringing food over to Akane, where Byakuya and Nekomaru were advising her to slow down with her eating. 

Where is she? 

Mikan Tsumiki, the ultimate nurse, was not in the restaurant. I stood frozen in my spot, a mild panic briefly washing over me, before i centred myself and calmed down. 

She's probably in her cabin right? Maybe she already got her breakfast and left?

I didn't want to waste any time trying to rationalize my thoughts. Without any more time to think on the matter, i turned on my heel and ran out of the restaurant, probably earning myself few looks from my friends. 

♡︎

I frantically jiggled the door knob of her cabin, with no avail. It was locked. In a moment of panic, i decided to do the one thing that made sense to me at the time.

I broke the doorknob. 

I heard a shrill scream and a fit of coughs after i had burst into her room.

"Tsumiki-San— I'm so sorry about your door i just-"

I stopped. She was sitting up in her bed, her covers a mess around her, her already pale skin, sickly looking. Her breathing, seemed a bit laboured, and she was taking larger breaths than normal. Her fists were balled up around her sheet and she looked down at her hands.

"I- I'm sorry you have to see me this way, I must be awful to look at.."

I gulped and slowly moved closer to her, pushing the door closed behind me. Once i was close enough, i gingerly placed the back of my hand to her forehead. She was burning up. She was sitting there, not saying anything, only trembling slightly as if she was cold. I traced my finger down her cheekbone, and sighed. She had her eyes closed tightly. So tightly it scared me a bit. I kneeled down so i was sitting closer to her eye level. I opened my mouth to speak, and all of my questions, slipped out at once.

"You're burning up, Tsumiki.. How did you get sick? I wish i could help.. Gah I'm not very good at nurse stuff.. " Tsumiki, was clearly taken aback by the sudden shift in behaviour and was staring down at me wide eyed, but that didn't stop me from asking questions. "Do you want me to get somebody who would be better with this stuff? Maybe Nekomaru? Ill go get him right now!! Hold on just a sec-" 

I turned to go leave and get Nekomaru, but i felt a weak hand clasp around my wrist.

"Please don't go..."

I cringed at the sound of Tsumiki-san's once lovely voice, all rasped and dry from her sickness, but i still whipped around after hearing those words. She let go of my hand once i had come back closer to her, and gave me pleading eyes. I could tell she didn't want to "burden" more people then necessary. 

She didnt need an answer but i still said,

“Anything for you.“

♡︎


	2. Chapter 2

Mikan's POV.

I wouldn't have thought that anything could've surprised me more, than Mioda kicking my door in, in her frenzied state, but i was wrong. 

"Anything for you."

The words were ringing in my head and i could feel the tips of my ears burning up.  
I squeezed the sheets tighter in my hands and stared up at her, wide eyed. She was avoiding my eyes, something uncharacteristic for her, and i took note of that. I coughed and looked away. Embarrassed of what i bad gotten myself into. 

"Co- could you go get me some cough medicine from.. From the cabinet in the bathroom.. Um.. Top shelf i think.." 

She snapped her head up and nodded vigorously, scrambling off to go grab what I asked for. More coughs came from me, I was so cold.. I turned my head to try and see what the thermostat read. The heat was on. I whimpered softly— why am i so cold..? 

Mioda came rushing back with a purple liquid in a small cup, which i assumed was cough syrup, and strangely enough, a hairbrush. I looked at her questioningly, but she didn't seem to get the hint. 

"Tsumiki-San! This was all i could fine, i hope it'll do!!" She jerked the cup my way and i gingerly took it, not wanting to shake the cup more than my trembling hands already were. I closed my eyes and downed it. 

I retched at the taste. It was bitter. So so bitter. So bitter, i was too caught up in the fact to notice that Mioda had sat herself down on the bed, crosslegged and sitting next to me. 

"Shhh.. Its okay... Its all okay..." She gently cooed reassurance for me and softly rubbed circles into my back, her calloused fingers rough against the soft skin of my shoulderblades. When she eventually took her hand away i shivered and shot her a pleading look. 

She didnt acknowledge my look of helplessness under her touch and instead grabbed the hairbrush from her side. She held my hair in her hand and slowly ran the brush through it. My hair was messy and dishevelled from restless sleeping, but she combed through it with ease. It felt so domestic, so sweet, that i leaned back into her motion. She faltered for a second, seeing me move so suddenly, but continued to brush my hair softly, until all the knots and tangles were no more.

At one point, Mioda had set the brush back at her side and was mindlessly running her fingers through my hair, occasionally her fingers brushing against the back of my neck, or the soft spot behind me ear making me let out soft noises of anticipation. But nothing ever came. Mioda never made a rude gesture or anything of the sort. She just continued to hum and run her fingers through my hair. 

I wanted to to face her. I wanted to see her face, and i wanted to see how she reacted at my little movements. But i didn't. 

I just enjoyed her touch.

♡︎


	3. Chapter 3

Ibuki’s POV.

I could see Tsumiki slowly failing asleep in front of me, and before i knew it, i heard a soft plop. Her head was resting on the pillow, her eyes closed, though she was turned away from me, so i couldnt be sure. I clambered off the bed, trying my hardest not to make any noise or rouse her from her sleep.

'I bet she really needs it!! Being sick and all,' i thought to myself. I pulled the blanket up over her, and took one more long look at her. She was so gorgeous, even in sickness, and her features had pale glow in the late afternoon light. The bruises that had once littered her arms and legs, were nothing but a distant memory at this point. I couldn’t help but reach my hand out and brush her bangs away from her forehead, in an attempt to see more of her face, and sighed at the sight. 

I caved.

I loosened my tie and pulled my hair out of its careful style, and climbed back into bed with her. I didn’t care about getting sick. I just wanted to stay with her, and help her, when she needed me most. I scooted myself closer to her to try and keep her warm, and almost on cue she huddled into my warmth, her back pressed promptly against my stomach. I wasn't shocked. In fact I just snuggled closer and closed my eyes. I fell asleep with Tsumiki.

♡︎

I woke up in the middle of the night to Tsumiki shaking violently next to me and crying quietly in her sleep. I was scared. And on the verge of panicking too. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to do i didn't know what to do i didn't know what to do i didn't know what to do i-

My train of thought was interrupted when i felt Tsumiki's fingernails digging into the skin of my arms. She still wasnt awake, but i had to change that, before her nightmare took a more violent turn. 

I gave her shoulder a light shake. 

There was no response.

I shook her shoulder again, harder this time, more forceful. 

Her eyes flew open and she let out out a squeak of surprise when she saw me looking down on her. Her eyes darted every which way as she scanned the room for whatever it was she was looking for. Her breathing was ragged and there were beads of sweat trickling down the side of her face. Actually, her whole body was drenched in sweat. 

"Hey..." I reached my hand out to push back her bangs and check her temperature, but she flinched back, so i drew my hand back to my side. "Do.. Do you wanna talk about— Do you wanna talk about your dream..?"

She brought her hands up to cover her face. You could hear a soft sigh escaping her lips, and she set her hands back down in her lap. She wasn't looking at me, but I could tell that that was the last thing she wanted to do.

I shrugged in defeat and leaned forward on my hands, looking down at them. I heard a shuffling next to me and looked up to see Tsumiki struggling to get out of bed. I scrambled out of the bed to help her up and let her place her hands on my forearms to brace herself.

"Woah there Tsumiki-San!! Why're you getting up?"

"I.. I wanted to take a bath.. I feel really gross right now.." She said the last part so softly it took me a minute to figure out whether or not I imagined it. 

"Hey.. Hey why don't I go run the water for you so you don't make yourself more sick by moving around so much. I can even help you clean yourself up if—"

I stopped myself and covered my face with my hands, and took a step back.

"WAIT NO— I Didn’t mean it like that, I meant like, I dunno.. helping you wash your hair or something I wouldn’t look I swear I just—“

Tsumiki cut me off before I could dig myself a deeper hole. She was staring at her feet trying desperately to avoid my eyes.

“You... you can bathe with me.. if you wouldn’t mind, at least..”

“Oh? Oh!! OH! Okay go sit back down and I’ll go uh.. I’ll go run the water!! Yeah!! Okay!!” I lost my cool near the end of my train of speech and ran out to start the water.

♡︎

Tsumiki was already sitting crosslegged in the bubbly water, playing with the foam. I whipped my head back from looking over my shoulder and timidly pulled my shirt over my head and unhooked my bra. I quickly dropped my bottoms and covered myself up with my hands. 

“Tsumiki...?”

“Wha... What is it..?” She kept her head down, probably already figured out what I was gonna say.

“Can you... Can you not look my way until I’m in the water?”

She nodded, and shut her eyes tight as I climbed into the tub behind her. I tapped her shoulderblade to let her know I was in the tub so she could open her eyes. When she did she reached forward and grabbed soap to use and handed it back to me. Once I grabbed it, she leaned forward and dunked her head to wet her hair, and I poured soap in my hand and lathered it into her hair. She seemed to enjoy having me help wash up. But there was still something off with her.

Tsumiki’s shoulders were so tense, and she had a sickly look to her face. 

She shifted in the tub, and turned around to face me. I jumped with a yelp at the sudden movement and covered my eyes to avoid peeking where i shouldn't. I could feel my face heating and i sunk further into the water, trying to extinguish my embarrassment. But what i felt instead were Tsumiki's slender fingers wrap around my wrists and pull my hands from my face. 

"Mioda-San.. Please relax!! Its fine."

My face got even more red at that remark and i tried my best to look anywhere her. 

"Tsumiki.. Uh.. You're not covered!!! Why did you turn around!!" My speech was blurred together, and my nerves were jumping around everywhere and I couldn’t think of anything but Tsumiki sitting bare naked, so close to—

"Look at me Mioda." 

The forcefulness in her tone made me shudder.

"Wh—"

She cut me off.

"Look at me. Please, Mioda."

I reluctantly turned my head towards her, looking her in the eyes.

She took a deep breath.

"Do you... Do you still want to hear about my nightmare?"

♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with the update!! Classes have been quite hectic for me :(  
> I hope I can update a lot sooner next time!!(•̀ᴗ•́)و  
> In other news im also working on a Saimami drabble that may or may not get posted, and some Joesara and Naoreko junk bc I Have Brainrot!!! <3


End file.
